


Mr. Right

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aokiseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>AoKise Week Day 4: Learning</p>
  <p>Maybe I'm your Mr. Right<br/>Baby, maybe I'm the one you like<br/>Maybe I'm a shot in the dark<br/>And you're the morning light<br/>Maybe this is sad but true<br/>Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose<br/>You could be the best of me<br/>When I'm the worst for you</p>
  <p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfRJHt_8Yy8"> A Rocket to the Moon</a><br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Mr. Right

**Author's Note:**

> AoKise Week Day 4: Learning
> 
> Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
> Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
> Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
> And you're the morning light  
> Maybe this is sad but true  
> Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
> You could be the best of me  
> When I'm the worst for you
> 
> -[ A Rocket to the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfRJHt_8Yy8)  
> 

Sometimes he feels bad, because he thinks Kise is far too good for him. Kise’s beautiful, friendly, has a stunning personality, plus various other adjectives that Aomine could name off the top of his head, but would feel embarrassed in doing so. Kise could have absolutely anyone he wanted if he tried, yet here he is, fast asleep in Aomine’s arms. As the minutes pass and Aomine takes in his undeniable beauty, he lies back down and sighs, brushing a few strands of hair out of the blond’s face. They’ve been dating for around three years now, and are just finishing up their first year at university. Or at least Kise is, Aomine ended up flunking out after the starting semester. Over the years, he’d grown used to having people there to cheat off of or get study help from, especially Momoi. However, after Touou, the two of them went to different universities; despite Momoi’s unconditional love for her best friend, she needed to start worrying about her life and her career before his. She told him she’d “spent far too long worrying about Dai-chan and his needs” and that it was finally time for her to further herself. Aomine didn’t hold it against her, because he understood. He knew that he was a handful, and that it was time to grow up. He just didn’t expect it to be this hard.

Kise’s warm in his hold as he cuddles back close to him. This is their last day together for Kise’s spring break, and Aomine wants nothing more than to keep the other male in his arms for a few days, weeks, _months_ longer. Another sigh pulls itself from Aomine’s lips as he mindlessly begins running his fingertips up and down the length of Kise’s body. The way his boyfriend shifts into his touch like a pleased kitten causes Aomine to smile and lean down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. Though he may not be the smartest when it comes to school and his grades, Aomine likes to think of himself as a genius when it comes to Kise’s body. He’s positive he has it memorized; the entire span is mapped out in his mind, from where he’s most ticklish, to most sensitive. He knows how Kise likes to be kissed, where he likes to be touched, and that alone is enough to satisfy Aomine.

As Kise sleeps, Aomine thinks about how much he misses playing basketball. Prior to Kise coming home for break, it had been months since Aomine last went head to head against someone. He hasn’t seen Kagami in nearly a year, given the red head had traveled overseas to continue his schooling, and even Kuroko packed up and headed to some distant corner of Japan to attend university. It’s a strange feeling, Aomine thinks, being left behind as everyone’s moving forward. Since Teikou, their roles seemed to have reversed; Aomine’s the one miles behind everyone else, and he can’t help but wonder if it was this painful for them as it is for him now. Even Kise, the one person he was positive would come close yet never surpass him, is bounding forward at the speed of light; or, at least as far as he can possibly manage before he’s being tugged back by the leash Aomine has on him. Aomine wonders if he’s holding him back, and part of him realizes subconsciously that Kise is his security blanket, the last piece of “yes, this is still the same, this is all mine” he has left.

He has no education past that of a first semester university student, he doesn’t have a job, he has nothing going for him. It’s frustrating, and he hates it. He hates feeling weak and as if he’s going to amount to nothing, he hates realizing he’s the only Miracle left that hasn’t moved on. Part of him feels stuck in the past, where he was in his prime. Now, he’s nothing more than another ordinary human being. Aomine can feel himself falling into a moping state, and the second he realizes his lips are tugging downward and his brow is furrowing, Kise is just waking up. The smile he receives, one that’s far too bright and cheery for being so early in the morning, causes his stomach to fill with butterflies. The “good morning, Aominecchi,” that trails up to his ears causes him to bury his face against the curve of Kise’s neck. The way Kise laughs and rubs his back makes him realize that maybe… _Maybe_ , his life thus far hasn’t been so bad, and won’t be bad from then on as he moves forward. As long as he has Kise by his side, Aomine feels like he can take on the world and accomplish anything.

 

* * *

 

Aomine’s out of breath by the time he arrives at the bus stop, the driver giving him a curious look as he holds the door open for Aomine to hop on board. His chest is heaving as he attempts to steady his breathing, tuckered out as he claims a seat towards the back and leans his head against the window. He doesn’t even care that he’s going to gain a headache the longer he rests in such a position, because the only thing he can think of it _I’m finally going to see Kise again._ Months have gone by once more since he last saw his boyfriend, and he’s currently riding out to meet him an hour away from the blond’s university.

Kise just recently received his license and already has a car, one his father purchased for him; despite Kise’s protests about how he could buy one himself and how he _wanted_ to buy something that was _his_ , his father didn’t pay him any mind. From picture messages Aomine’s gotten from his boyfriend, the car looks beautiful, one that definitely screams _I’m Kise Ryouta, and you better watch out_.

A license is another thing Aomine lacks, but he doesn’t mind. He’s always preferred walking to his destination, but also because his parents never seem to be home long enough in order to help him learn. Sometimes he thinks of how convenient it would be to have his own car and not having to sit or stand in a crowded bus that takes the most ridiculous routes before Aomine will finally arrive at his destination. He thinks about driving out to Kise, making their way around the side streets late at night, parking off to the side of the road and crawling into the backseat where they’ll…

Before his mind can wander further, Aomine shifts his train of thought elsewhere, thinking about how dark the sky looks, as if there’s a storm approaching. The sooner he can see Kise, the better, and he doesn’t care how many storms he’d need to take on and journey through in order to do so.

He’s invading Kise’s passenger seat before he knows it. His clothes are soaked through, bangs sticking to his forehead as it started pouring the second he stepped off the bus. Kise’s beside him, dripping as well and he’s complaining about how the interior of his car is going to turn to shit due to their wet clothes. Aomine suggests a solution, involving they take off their clothes and _heat up_ the car, and Kise can’t help but laugh – God, he’d missed that laugh… Hearing it over the phone just isn’t the same. He’s barely paying attention, but hears Kise say something about how they can warm up when they get back to campus, but Aomine doesn’t want to wait that long, especially when his shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his chest. He peels it off before reaching over and taking Kise’s hands, pulling him into the passenger seat atop him. The windows begin fogging up in a matter of minutes, and Kise instantly forgets about his initial disapproval. He’s missed his boyfriend just as much, if not more.

When they finally arrive back on campus, Aomine’s seat is reclined and he’s out cold, snoring softly as Kise parks. The blond unbuckles himself and shifts so he can lean over and press a soft kiss to Aomine’s cheek. “Wake up, baby. We’re here. Come inside and you can sleep in bed. My roommate’s gone for the weekend, remember. So you get to stay with me.” It takes a few more kisses and a couple of insistent shakes that Aomine finally wakes up, quick to claim Kise’s lips as the blond’s leaning in closer and closer. Everything about _now_ is perfect, Aomine realizes as he stares up into Kise’s eyes which are shining far too brightly given how dark it is outside, and even in the car. His boyfriend is such a bundle of bright, warm, and loving energy, and sometimes Aomine forgets just how _unbelievably lucky_ he is to have won his heart. A smug smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he forces his seat back into it’s original position before pressing his lips to Kise’s once more. “Call me baby one more time, and we’ll see just how persuasive you can be.”

Though certain things in his life hadn’t been stable, or gone his way for that matter, Aomine’s grateful that he’s had Kise by his side through it all. Kise’s his world, the one thing that’s keeping him grounded. As they lay in bed counting their in sync breaths and the seconds until they’ll part again, Aomine thinks back on the idea that as long as Kise’s right there with him, he can take on anything and everything in his way, no matter how big or how small.


End file.
